gym leader paintball
by SHINIGAMI HITLER
Summary: es una divertida parodia sobre la reunion anual de los gym leader


**Gym leader paint-ball**

Brock: vaya....no me acordaba,hoy es la reunión de los lideres kanto y jhoto.

Ash: que es eso?

Misty y brock: lo sentimos ,solo para lideres

Ash: pues para su mayor información yo soy el lider del alto mando en la elite pokémon, ¿saben?.

Misty: lo siento esto es solo para lideres de gimnasio jhoto y kanto.

Brock: la invitación dice que este año será un torneo de paint-ball y que tenemos que llevar a un pokémon acompañante, yo llevare a onix,¿y tu misty?.

Misty: yo llevare a starmie

Brock: ¡vaya sorpresa!

Misty: ¿qué brock?

Brock: me elijieron como comandante del equipo kanto.

Misty: espero que no nos lleves a la ruina! 

Brock: tranquila misty, siempre elijen a la persona mas madura y responsable del equipo

Misty: entonces tuvieron que elegir a sabrina!

Ash: ya dejen de pelear!,misty,yo creo que brock a demostrado su madurez todo este tiempo,ya que el nos ha soportado desde pueblo paleta hasta la elite.

Misty: bueno tienes razón,pero...?,por que te echó la profesora e...

Brock: no me digas ese nombre...,me deprime.

Ash: ya cálmate misty, dijimos que ya no íbamos a hablar de ese asunto, además compara a brock con los otros lideres:

Surge:es híperactivo y tiene un trauma por la guerra

Erika:es una loca hippie

Koga:es un sujeto extraño

Sabrina:es una mujer extraña antisocial y resentida

Blaine:es un viejo que cuenta chistes sin gracia

El de ciudad verde:bueno...,desde que el misterioso líder desapareció dejaron a gary a cargo y bueno...,ya saben como es el.

Y...tu misty eres enojona y regañona

Misty: QUE DIJISTE KETCHUM?!

Ash: nada...nada....

-mientras tanto los lideres jhoto-

Morty: muy bien todos estan aquí?-dijo por un autoparlante

Bugzy:ve al grano!-grito desde el publico

Morty: creo que eso significa...si....,ehem! Los he reunido aquí para decirles que dentro de 2 días será la reunión ''kanto-jhoto'',este año se realizará un torneo de paint-ball,y...bueno..me elijieron como su comandante.

Bugzy: QUE!,a este idiota?,creo que hasta mi caterpie dirijiriá mejor este ejército que ese imbécil.

Falkner: calmate bugman o...como te llames,no podemos contradecir una orden de la elite pokémon,ademas-dijo dandole golpecitos con el codo-veras a la lider de ciudad celeste-.

Bugzy: de que hablas falknerd o...como te llames!-dijo sonrojado-

Falkner:ya sabes de lo que hablo romeo.

Bugzy:CALLATE!.

-y..............................el dia de la reunión al fin llegó-

Brock: muy bien como todos saben en la invitación me escogieron como su comandante el plan es que iremos en parejas dejaremos a gary y a blaine cuidando la bandera ya tienes tu pokemon gary?

Gary: si señor!

Brock: cual es?

Gary: rhydon

Brock:cual es el tuyo blaine?

Blaine: arcanine

Brock: misty,irás con surge

Misty:QUEEEE?!

Brock: es una orden

Brock: surge cuál es tu pokemon

Surge: electabuzz

Brock: erika cual es el tuyo?

Erika:bellosom

Brock:sabrina cual es el tuyo?

Sabrina: haunter

Brock:koga?

Koga: crobat

Brock:bueno yo voy a llevar mi onix 

Brock:las parejas seran:

Misty-Surge

Erika-brock

Sabrina-koga

Y blaine y gary cuidaran la bandera.

-mientras tanto los lideres jhoto-

Morty:el anciano cuidara la bandera junto a jasmin,cuales seran sus pokemon

Jasmine:steelix

Pryce:polishwine

Morty: yo ire con choke,bugzy con deboráh,whitney con falkner,¿hay preguntas?

Bugzy: tengo una

Morty: si bugzy?

Bugzy:¿dónde demonios esta el maldito baño?

Morty: no hay, tendrás que hacerlo como te lo pide la naturaleza

Whitey:¿QUÉ?!!!

Deboráh:mira coronel,almirante o lo que seas...,si no hay un maldito baño privado te patearé el trasero-dijo agarrándolo de el cuello-

Morty: esta bien,esta bien,creo que hay uno cerca del el campo de los lideres kanto,tal vez por que ellos tienen mas chicas en su equipo.

-un rato después-

Brock:muy bien ya es hora,tal vez algunos no regresen pero valdrá la pena, KANTO UNIDO JAMAS SERAN VENCIDOS!

Todos: HI BROCK!

Misty:pelos de zanahoria a sargento garndbull

Surge:misty no me hables así,estoy justo atrás de ti

Misty:acabo de ver a Deboráh en el lago montada en su kingdra,voy a disparar

Scyther:SCYTHER!-gritó cortando el arbusto donde misty estaba escondida

Misty:aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritó del susto-

-spalt,una bala de pintura le dio a misty en el pecho-

Bugzy:uno menos.

Voz: no tan rapido peinado de beetle

-splat, 3 balas de pintura golpearon a bugzy en la espalda-

Surge:jajaja tengo experiencia en guerras bebé 

Misty: corre surge!

Surge:que dem...

Miltank: mil!-decia golpeando el árbol con su ataque de ''desenrollar''

Surge: agh!-se quejo mientras caía de el árbol 

Whitney: así que aquí esta,teniente

Surge: electabuzz!,onda trueno

Whitney: auch!,no me puedo mover-dijo paralizada

Surge: fue un gusto conocerla señorita-dijo apuntando su arma de pintura- pero...

-no pudo terminar su frase ya que 2 balas de pintura hicieron,¡splat!,en su uniforme militar,falkner venia montado en su pigdeot-

Falkner:surge!,no dejare que abuses así de esta bella señorit...

-este tampoco no pudo terminar su frase cuando un ataque de ''luz solar'' cegó a su pigdeot y este se estrelló-

Erika: pues una linda señorita te acaba de derribar,brock ya sabes que hacer

Brock: si!-dijo asintiendo y disparando su arma de pintura hacia falkner

Erika: whitney,esto es por el titulo de la más bonita de las lideres de gimnasio

Whitney: .....-no podia decir nada por la parálisis,y 5 splats de pintura le cayeron en su traje militar rosado-

Erika:vamonos brock,esa bandera ya es nuestra

-siguieron caminando cuando frente a ellos apareció una cantidad de monstruos y bestias que solo se podría imaginar una persona que existen en el infierno,brock y erika quedaron paralizados del miedo,lo raro fue que dos de estas extrañas criatura tenían pistolas de pintura y estos dispararon y dos splat! a cada uno los golpearon en sus trajes militares-

Morty: buen trabajo gengar-dijo mientras desapárecia la ilusion- 

Choke: allí vienen el samurai y la phisquica

Morty: escondete,gengar ya sabes que hacer

Gengar:gen gen gar!-este empezó a hacer su ilusión otra vez

Koga: señorita sabrina mire la cantidad de monstruos

Sabrina: morty!,no me engañas,alakazam ya sabes que hacer

Alkazam:kazam!-este con su ataque de ''kinesis'' desapareció la ilusion y encontró la localización de morty y choke

Sabrina: koga ve a ayudar a vigilar la bandera yo me encargare de estos dos

Koga:pero señorita...

Sabrina:haz lo que te digo

Koga: si!

Sabrina:muy bien morty ,choke salgan de donde esten y no sere tan cruel con ustedes.

-ambos entrenadores salieron de un arbusto con el ideal de atacar por detrás a Sabrina.-

Sabrina: Alakazam!,ataque phiquico!

Alkazam: alaaaaa...kazam-dijo mientras paralizaba a los rivales de su entrenadora en el aire- 

Morty: no nos hagas daño, esto es solo un juego...saben...je..je..je.

Sabrina: nada de excusas!,los manchare!,pero antes...-dijo poniendo una sonrisa psicotica-jajajajajajajajajajaja,me voy a divertir un poco-dijo bajando los pantalones de sus rivales con sus poderes psiquicos y usabdo los mismos para atarlos a un árbol-jajajajajajajajaja-volvió a reír mientras apuntaba su arma hacia las partes nobles de ambos y 2 splats se escucharon seguido de dos enormes y dolorosos gritos-

Sabrina:missión cumplida,aquí sabrina a chico extraño,me copias?

__

Gary:que quieres sabrina cambio (corte)

Sabrina: elimine a chico rubio y a bigotes de pedro infante voy hacia la bandera,cambio

__

Gary: espera ordenes de el comandante,cambio (corte)

Sabrina: el comandante fue eliminado y me dejo como segunda al mando mocoso así que si yo te pido que te pongas un disfraz de pollo te lo pondrás, me escuchaste,cambio.

__

Gary: esta bien no te enojes,cambio y fuera (corte).

-sabrina siguió caminando y encontró la bandera ''_j_'' o como se le llamaba normalmente: jhoto-

Sabrina: bingo!,solamente tengo que entrar al territorio,vencer a los guardias y robar la bandera.

-un ataque de ''ala de acero'' noqueo al steelyx de jasmin y un ataque de ''residuos'' noqueo al polishwine de pryce y a ambos entrenadores les cayo un splat de pintura y una silueta que se movía a la velocidad que solo un samurai la podía hacer se llevó la bandera-

Sabrina: bueno,ya lo hice,esperen?!,no lo hice yo!

Koga: que espera señorita sabrina corra!

Sabrina: ya..ya voy

-ambos se dirijian al cuartel general y ¿cúal no fue su sorpresa al ver que deboráh estaba robando su bandera en medio de blaine y gary noqueados por manchas de pintura-

Deboráh: muy bien kingdra,vamónos.

Sabrina: a donde cree que va señorita hermana de ex-campion de la élite pokémon.

Deboráh:oh...sabrina-deboráh tomo la bandera y corrió lo mas lejos que pudo

Sabrina: a donde vas?-preguntó sarcasticamente mientras su alakazam la detenia con su ataque ''psiquico''.

Deboráh: kingdra!,rayo hielo 

Kindra: do do-exclamó mientras disparaba su rayo hielo hacia alakazam

Sabrina: alto!-gritó mientras usaba sus poderes psiquicos para detener el rayo hielo-Deboráh esto solo se arregla de una forma,hagamos un duelo de pistolas si tu ganas te vas a llevar nuestra bandera y si yo gano tu bandera es nuestra,¿trato hecho?- pregunto extendiendo su mano.

Deboráh: por que no lo hacemos más interesante? Si tú ganas te daré mi kingdra, pero...si yo gano,me darás tu alakazam.

Sabrina: trato hecho -respondió esta sonriendo-

Koga: las reglas son simples cada entrenadora dará 20 pasos y disparara el duelo empieza a mi señal,duelistas listas?,3,2 ,1,empiezen!

-las 2 chicas contaron sus pasos al mismo tiempo y la primera en voltear fue deboráh-

Deboráh:¡muere sabrina!-esta disparo su arma 5 o 6 veces-

Sabrina: eres rapida-dijo con tono aburrido y después detuvo las balas de pintura con sus poderes psiquicos y se las devolvió en forma de cotra ataque-jajajajajajjajajaja-rió sabrina-oye el objetivo era atacarme no atacarte.

Deboráh: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Sabrina: y como lo propusiste,DAME TU KINGDRA.

Deborah: esta bien

-despues de el torneo todos despertaron,los lideres jhoto aceptaron su derrota y se les calmó el enojo cuando vieron a morty y a choke en ropa interior y los lideres kanto...bueno abrieron un botella de vino para celebrar,mas tarde todos se marchaban a sus respectivas ciudades y cuando ash llegó a traer en su nueva ''pat-finder'' a misty y brock les preguntó:-

Ash: y como les fue?

Brock y misty: nuestro equipo ganó!

Ash:gracias a brock?

Misty: no exactamente

Ash: entonces,por quien?

Misty: gracias a sabrina

Ash: la que los convirtió en muñecos?

Misty: sep

Ash: esta bien, los voy a invitar a un Mc donald

Misty: me encantaría pero ya hemos comido,lo único que quiero hacer es quitarme este estúpido traje de soldado azul.

Ash: pero... te ves muy bien con el.

Misty: lo sé pero, esta manchado

Ash: oye?, ¿por qué brock viene tan dormido?

Misty: tomo demasiado vino

Ash: siempre se le pasa la mano.

Misty: lo sé pero apúrate, me quiero quitar ya este disfraz

****

fin


End file.
